


Sweethearts

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: MiraculousFluffMonth 2017 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Fluffy one shot.  Rose wants to cheer up Juleka with a little surprise.  So many sweets.





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 3 prompt, sweets.  
> 

Rose jogged into the classroom, practically vibrating with happiness.  Juleka wasn't there yet, so she had plenty of time to do what she'd hoped.  Sitting in her own seat, she rummaged through her bag and drew out a plum wrapped box.  It was long and thin, and obviously candy.  But her girlfriend had to open it to find out what kind of candy.  She placed in in the center of Juleka's place at the table.  Next out of her bag she pulled out a packet of shiny black confetti and carefully sprinkled it over the box and table with a giggle.

In the upper right corner, she set a clear glass vase.  It was small with sharp facets to make it look like crystal.  She added a bit of water from her coffee mug.  She'd been willing to forego coffee for this, and that was saying something.  From another box, she slipped out three hot pink carnations that she'd picked up on her way to school.

At this point a few of her classmates had started to filter into the room.  Most observed Rose's actions with gentle amusement.  Sabrina, as one would expect, took one look at the display and scampered out of the room, likely to report to her bestie.  Gnawing on her lip a little, Rose wondered if there was any chance Chloe could be just verbally abusive today.  If she touched one bit of the perfect surprise, Rose suspected she might finally snap and deck the girl.  Suspension would be worth giving her a fat lip or black eye.

"Oooh," Alya said, coming up the stairs to admire Rose's handiwork.  "Whatchya working on girl?"

"Just a little gift for Juleka," Rose replied, smiling.

"Is it her birthday?"

"No," Rose said, placing a black envelope with loopy silver writing on top of the box..  "She had a bad week, and I thought she needed something nice to pick her up."

"That is so sweet."  Alya let out a happy sigh.  "You keep doing what you're doing, I'm just gonna stand here and block a certain self-centered someone from interfering."

"You'd do that?" Rose asked in surprise.  

"Of course I would," Alya insisted.  "She gets away with too much, and I'm not letting her mess this up."

"Count me in for protecting Rose from Chloe," Alix said, bounding up the steps.  "I'm done letting her push people around."  She crossed her arms over her chest and settled next to Alya.

Marinette walked into the room and smiled up at the three girls in the back.  While tardiness had been a problem in the past, the designer seemed to have gotten more organized in the last year.  "Hey Rose.  It looks perfect."  She put her bag on her chair.

"Did you know about this?" Alya asked, looking at her best friend with an arched brow.

"She helped me make the truffles," Rose said, patting the box gently.  "Dark chocolate covered with the darkest cocoa she could find."

"Are we the anti-Chloe interference protection squad?" Marinette asked with a grin as she joined her friends.

"You bet," Alix said with a toothy smile.  

"We need t-shirts or something," Alya said quietly.  

Mylene, who Rose had missed coming up behind Marinette added, "No one's messing with our sweet girl."

"Oh, you girls…"  Rose felt like she could cry from the happiness.  "You're the best classmates ever.  You know that?"

"Takes one to know one," Alya replied.

Chloe stormed into the room, obviously prepared to make a stink, but took one look at the assembled girls of her class, girls she'd indiscriminately bullied, and let out a huff.  She mumbled something that sounded like, "Not like I care anyway."  Before turning her back with a sniff and taking her seat.

Nearly the entire class was present when Juleka walked in.  The girls who were blocking the view of her desk, all quickly dispersed to their own seats, while Rose knotted her fingers together and nervously watched.  Would Jule like the surprise?  Oh god, what if she was embarrassed?

Juleka's eyes went wide as she caught the goth themed display.  A small smile appeared on her face.  "Rosie, what is this?"  Her voice was low and soft, with none of the hints that suggested she was upset.

"Sweets for my sweet," Rose blurted, cringing a little when it came out sounding like a question.  "I thought you needed a little cheering up."

Juleka reached out and squeezed Rose's hand.  "You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to," Rose insisted.  "You deserve it."

"I appreciate it," Juleka said.  "But don't forget, **you're** my favorite sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.  
> I'm also over on tumblr, so feel free to stop by and say, "hello," (or whatever you want to say, you're not limited to hello) if you'd like. http://freedom-shamrock.tumblr.com


End file.
